1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for displaying a broadcasting channel and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a device for displaying a broadcasting channel according to individual users and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile terminals may be equipped with a dedicated multimedia processor and they may have various multimedia functions. In particular, it is becoming increasingly popular to install digital broadcasting receivers in mobile terminals. Thus, modern mobile terminals may be configured to provide services of various multimedia functions. However, the mobile terminal's configuration and a method of processing in the mobile terminal become more complex to satisfy these requirements.
Generally, when a broadcasting reception function is selected in a mobile terminal having a digital broadcasting receiver, the channel that is initially displayed is the most recently viewed channel among various channels or a broadcasting channel set by a user. However, two or more people may share a single mobile terminal. In this case, different channels may be set according to each user, which may inconvenience a user because the user may have to input information so that the mobile terminal will display the channel set by that user.